


The Broken

by Veillein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veillein/pseuds/Veillein
Summary: Niko is a fighter and never gives up, and the players find their own way to get rid of the coach they don’t want to play for.
Relationships: Niko Kovač / Bayern players, Niko Kovač / Hans-Dieter Flick, Niko Kovač/Robert Kovač
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	The Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



> I witten this for Garance, thank you Garance for all the great works you created for Niko!

"I quit."

“What?”

“I will lodge the resignation letter tomorrow.”

Rob looks up at his brother in surprise. He knows that Niko has always been a fighter, he never gives up, just two days ago, at the press conference after the disastrous defeat of 1 to 5 to Eintracht Frankfurt, he still told the reporters that he wouldn’t give up.

What changed his mind? Rob has to know…

“It’s meaningless, all the things here, all the things I’ve done here.” Niko mutters. “It’s time to leave.”

There is no light in the room. Niko sits in the dark with his back to Rob, motionless as Rob entered the room. Rob cannot see the look on his brother’s face. Is he crying ... his voice sounds so broken ... Rob steps forward, puts a hand on his brother's shoulder, tries to turn him around. He wants to look into his eyes. He wants to hold his brother in his arms, to comfort him, like what he always did in the past when Niko was in a bad mood-

"Don't touch me—" Niko shouts, jerks forward to shake off Rob's hand on his shoulder. This simple movement seems to cause great pain to his body. Niko hisses in pain, slumps back into the sofa, one hand clasps the armrest, trying to stop the shiver of his body. 

“What’s wrong…”

Rob is taken aback. Is it a stomachache again? He knows Niko has stomach troubles for years, which seizure frequently especially since he came to Bayern. Rob is always taking care of his brother, his life, his body and everything, he remembers that he put Niko’s stomach medicines in the third drawer of the cabinet, but he needs to turn on the lights first…

The moment the light comes on, Niko closes his eyes and covers his face with hands.

Rob is shocked by what he sees. Although Niko is wearing a trainer suit that left little skin exposed, Rob can still find the bruises on his cheeks and neck. When he unzippes Niko’s uniform with his brother’s silent acquiesce, he found more bleeding wounds… Rob gasps. Niko twitches the corners of his mouth and gave him a sad smile. His lips are also torn, a trace of blood runs down his chin when his smiles.

“Who did this?” Rob asks in a cold voice. His blood is frozen in shock and his heart is burned with anger. Someone had hurt his brother brutally, more than one person, the wounds and bruises covered his brother’s body were not left by one person, they were caused by… Rob doesn't want to think about what they had done to Niko…

"I can't tell you, Robbie." Niko shakes his head. "I'd rather you didn't see anything, didn't know anything. I wish you would ask me nothing, if you would allow me to save my last dignity."

"But I have to know, does it have anything to do with your decision of resignation? " 

Rob looks into his brother's eyes, he has to know the answer, he has to know who hurt his brother, and he cannot help to connect these two things together…

Niko hesitates. He finally shakes his head. “No.” He gives Rob a forced smile. "I just made a decision I should have made. Sorry, my little brother, because of me, you're going to lose your job again.”

Whatever Niko said, Rob doesn't believe a word. He knows his brother too well, his every expression, his tone when he lies… But he also knows that the last thing Niko need right now is a quarrel with his only brother. Rob bents his head and kisses Niko's fingers, heartbroken to find that his hands were also covered in bruises.

“I don’t care about the fucken job. Your decision is mine. Wherever you go, I go. ”

He comes out with the words cross his heart, presses his forehead against Niko’s, to feel his brother's apparently abnormal body temperature. What he only cares about now is to deal with the wounds on Niko's body. He doesn't know if he could handle it all by himself...

What is worse, besides the wounds on Niko’s body, he doesn’t know how serious the wounds are in Niko’s heart, are they possible to be cured…

He has never been seized with such deep remorse that he didn’t stop Niko from taking Bayern München’s head coach job. 

Niko has been away from Bayern for some days, but he is still woken up by nightmares.

He dreamed of Alcantara Thiago, Bayern’s Spanish midfielder, his favorite player. Niko had placed great expectations on Thiago. He knew Thiago was imperfect but he still made the Spanish a leading player, gave him the role of playmaker. He called him “the coach on the pitch” in front of the reports to encourage the midfielder, the title used to be a high praise for Niko himself from his old coach. He thought they were very close, just like friends. He paid a lot of attentions to Thiago in Bayern’s daily training sessions, gave him advices on how to improve his tactics, and he was always listening to Thiago. The reports could always find them sticking together even when they were changing shoes, which caused the reports wrote down those articles with titles like "Kovac & Thiago, love of football". 

Niko knew he had opponents in the dressing room, but he had never thought Thiago would be one of them. He gave him everything, even paid for his mistakes on the pitch, just because he thought it was worthy, losing three point for an exchange of the growth of a gifted player...

"You bring it on yourself, Niko. You don't seem to understand. The last defeat was a warning to you. You shouldn't stay here."

Thiago's voice. Niko couldn't see the expression on the Spanish’s face. He was forced to bend over the table with his face down, his stomach was pressed to the cold surface, gym pants pulled to his ankles. Thiago stood behind him, between his legs, touching Niko's bare buttocks with cold and sweaty hands, to force them apart. Niko closed his eyes, waiting for the pain piercing his body.

Thiago hesitated.

“Come on, midfield maestro, we humiliated him in front of his beloved Eintracht Frankfurt, but that wasn't humiliating enough for him to resign. Shameless bitch, conditioned to failure, the humiliation for him must upgrade.”

It’s Joshua Kimmich's voice. Niko was not surprised that the lad was the one leading the charge. He knew Kimmich wasn't happy with him. The aggressive wing back had always been complaining that Niko’s tactics was not good enough for Bayern, Niko himself was not good enough for Bayern…Niko just smiled at the ingrained prejudice. He didn’t punish Kimmich for what he said. The lad was just a spoiled child with a victory centre. And Niko could lead him to triumph, he had already proved his ability with the double last season. He didn’t expert that Kimmich was planning an attack on him, right in the dressing room after the training session, assaulted him with violence…

Even though he couldn't see, he could feel the blood and semen running down his thighs. He was brutally raped by turns by several other players before Thiago. The most private part of him was already torn when they forced into him. Although the blood and semen could have a lubrication effect, he still cried out in pain when Thiago entered his body. He felt his heart torn. His voice was muffled quickly. Someone grabbed his hair and forced the erection into his mouth. Niko didn’t want to know who was insulting him. He closed his eyes, hoped it was just a nightmare… 

Thiago was near to the climax，hitting the coach’s buttocks with a wild uncontrolled rhythm, his penis repeatedly jabbing at Niko's sensitive spots deep inside his cavity. Niko's body twitched, his eyes rolled up, he struggled desperately, bouncing vainly on the table like a fish out of water, trying to get rid of the hard object that was inserted into his body. The excitement that would give him pleasure turned into an inhuman torment. He knew what would happen next, he did’t want it but he could not control …

Thiago finished and ejaculated inside. He relaxed and put his hands to the front of the coach’s body to caress him carelessly, then he was surprised by the wetness on his hands. “O lord my god…He came! He came when I fucked him!” He shouted to his teammates excitedly like a child find a new toy. 

Niko closed his eyes desperately. He never hated his too sensitive body so much, he never hated himself so much…He was forced to come to climax, it wasn’t his fault, it was just a physiological reaction he couldn’t control. But it was still his fault because he came when he was brutally raped by his player, he provided them with more reasons to humiliate him…

And them did. They wouldn’t let him go.

“Holy God, what a whore, he enjoys your dick in his ass, he loves it!”  
Niko didn’t want to know who said that. 

“I’ve already told you that, he is so used to be fucked by men, an awful coach but a perfect whore! He let Frankfurt players fuck him one by one in the dressing room as rewards, that’s how he encourage them to win the fucken pokal!”

They were not only insulting him but also his former team.

And that was not finished. 

The forced orgasm of the coach encouraged the players to try more things on him. His reaction in pain made them even harder. They turned him around, make him lie on his back on the table to better appreciate his humiliating appearance. 

The coach is a mature and beautiful man, and he still maintains the figure of a player. The curves of muscles of his waist are perfect, sculpture like, his handsome face washed by tears and sweats of pain, his legs covered by blood and semen left by the men, lying on the table helplessly, all these made he more seductive, vulnerable, a bleeding lamb on the sacrificial altar, which totally awakened the beasts deep inside the young male players. 

Niko did not want to recall what happened that day. But he couldn't forget what Boateng did to him, he could still feel the horribly pain. The big middle-back standing between his legs. He had already raped him in the most brutal way, but still not satisfied. He drew out the dick from the coach’s body, replaced it with his fingers, thrust them in and out the hole filled with semen. He put two fingers together and fiddled deeply into the hole for a few seconds, and then replacing them with three fingers.

Niko screamed in pain. Even though his body had been completely fucked open, the hard thick joints of the fingers torn him more, the rings on the fingers gashing deep inside him, causing more bleeding, the red blood and white semen was squeezed out of his ass with each thrust of the fingers, running down his legs to the table, and Boateng did not stop. After inserting the fourth finger, he began to try to put his whole palm into the coach's body.

Niko cried out and struggled desperately. Boateng pressed his knee against the coach's chest and fixed him on the table, preventing him from moving. His palm continued to squeeze and force into the small hole. It caused so much pain, Niko could not breathe, tears ran down his cheeks.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jerome, we just want to teach him a lesson, not to take his life, we are not fucken psychos!” Kimmich said frowning.

“I don’t care what you want. All I want is to fuck this pretty little whore,” Boateng gasping in sexual manic excitement, “I want to fuck him for a long time, look at his pretty face, look at his reaction, oh man, it’s amazing…”

“You are killing him!” Kimmich step forward, but Thomas stopped him, “Don’t worry buddy, the Croatian is a tough guy.”

He assisted Boateng to fix the coach's body, gently stroked Niko's cheek with his fingers, and slowly strangled his neck so that he could not lift his upper body and struggle. Niko almost suffocated. The saliva mixed with semen left by the men in his throat before overflowed along the corner of his mouth and flowed to the table, forming a wet pool. Thomas held his earlobe on one side, dangerously grinding the small soft piece of meat with his teeth,

“They always say you are a fighter, then try to take it. ” 

He whispered, warm breath blowing into the coach’s ear, which sent a cold shiver through Niko’s body, like a raw wind that got to the bone. 

“Take my fist! Do you like it coach?”

Boateng roared in excitement, his wrist submerged into Niko's body, with five fingers clenched into fist.

Niko’s body bounced off on the table, like a dolphin stabbed by a powered harpoon. His waist elevated in anguish, forming a beautiful and stiff arc in the air, trembling violently running throughout his body, painful tears washing down his cheeks. He want to scream but no sound come out of his mouth. The fist inserted into his body began to pump slowly.

“You are so amazing, coach, your beautiful ass is sucking my fist, can you feel it? Your body is so hot, you make me want to melt inside you.”

Boateng groaned, grasped his erection with the other hand and began to jack off, the hand buried in Niko's body thrust at the same pace. Niko’s mouth opened wild in pain, his head shaking agonizingly, incontinent tears and saliva continued to flow down his face, which turn on the abuser ever more. The rest of the players were also fascinated by this cruel and beautiful scene. They surrounded the table, caressed the coach’s body，played with his tits and hips while wank themselves. 

The fist was forced into the deepest part of Niko's body, hitting him quickly and fiercely. A horrible feeling grabbed Niko, his thighs began to cramp, his legs twitched, he couldn't control the instinctive physiological reaction of his body, he cried out in fear, he could not bear it any more, a large stream of liquid spewed from his lower body……

“look at this!” Boateng shout triumphantly like he just scored, “Our coach is pissing on the table! I fucked him to pee! He is incontinent by my fist!”

Niko just want to die at that moment. 

“You are such a treasure, coach, a perfect whore, I would like to fuck you over and over again with my dick and my fists and my feet, we can keep you here and fuck you everyday!”

Boateng laughing and gasping, he kissed the coach brutishly and then ejaculated into his mouth.

With the fist pulled away out of his body, Niko collapsed on the table, motionless, his eyes closed, his body numbed, his soul broken…  
Thomas patted his cheek, the coach didn't respond.

"Damn you, Jerome, you fucked him up, literally, our coach is now a broken doll.”

“You selfish skunk, I haven’t fucked him yet, what I supposed to do with the mess?”

“I don’t mind the mess, let me try him…”

“No it’s my turn. Move away!”

“Come on we can fuck him together, his hole is fucked open enough for two dicks…”

A sudden silence replaced the noises. The door of the dressing room was opened with a key. Niko heard some familiar footsteps and a familiar voice in his vague consciousness. 

Someone stood in front of him, shaking his body gently.

“They have all gone.”

It was Flick’s voice, his assistant coach. Niko felt shamed but saved. Finally some one could help him get out of this situation, though he didn’t want Flick to see how pathetic he was, but if he was still trapped in the dressing room by the boys, more horrible things would happen to him…

But this was not the end of his nightmare. 

“I am sorry for what happened to you.” Flick looked down at him, "but this is the only way to make you give up the coaching position. You should know by now, your tactics are not problems. You are the problem. The players just don’t want to play for you, they would do anything to get rid of you. ”

Niko’s heart sacked down. So Flick already knew what the players planned to do to him. He was also a part of them. That should be obvious. Flick always had good relationships with the players, he had talks with them frequently, Niko never suspected, he thought Flick was doing his job, that’s what assistant coach do for the chief coach: help him to communicate with the players, to unite the dressing room. He trusted Flick so much. 

And Flick united the dressing room to against him. 

“What a pity, they shouldn’t fuck you up like this, your are a totally mess, your hole is useless now.”

Flick grabbed Niko's hair, dragged his body down off the table, his knees were on the ground, he was forced to kneel in front of Flick. Flick's hand caressed his cheek, and then he unzipped the front of his pants.

“That doesn’t matter anyway. I am always want to try your mouth, every time you talk to me, I am always thinking of putting my dick into this beautiful mouth, it must feels great…”

Niko wanted to vomit. That was the only thing he could feel. And after Flick ejaculated in his mouth, he did throw up.

He no longer remembers what happened later, maybe Flick beat him up too hard, his head hit the floor, his mouth was full of blood. and his consciousness was quite blurred, his body was very weak, but he still could not forget that Flick carried him into the shower. 

He cleaned Niko's body very carefully under the shower, with a creepy gentleness. He unscrewed the shower port, inserted the water pipe into the inflamed, swollen and torn hole and rinse his inside. Niko screamed and struggled in the sharp pain like a dying animal, the warm water running out of his body was turning red. Flick fixed him firmly on his knees, slapped his hips, “behave your self coach, you cry like a baby.” Flick ignore Niko’s begging and tears, put the pipe deeper into his body, until he confirms that no semen remains in Niko's body.

“Now you can go.” He helped Niko to get dressed, "You can tell the reporters that you were raped by your players in the dressing room, but you don’t have evidence, you will become a joke, a clown, and you will never be able to find a job in the football world.”

Niko sat there numbly. He couldn't even refute Flick's words. If he seeks justice, who will stand on his side? If his existence would destroy the club, the club would spare no effort to destroy him first, just like Rumenig had done to him before, using media public opinion to incite fans, he didn’t even need to show up, didn’t need to do it himself …

The only one standing on his side was Rob, his younger brother. If he insisted on fighting back, then what happened to him would also happen to Rob. That’s intolerable for him, even thought of that they would hurt Rob. he would rather die than risk Rob getting hurt.

“I will resign from the coach position.”

“Good boy.” Flick kissed him on the cheek. “Go home, Niko, just go and stay away from Bayern, you never belong to here.”


End file.
